


A work of art

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp, The summary says it all, This is a love story just like the post asked for, honestly so much fluff, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by supercorpppp:"I need a supercorp fanfic where Kara paints a lot and gives the finished pieces to lena (maybe lena expressed her fascination with them when she came over one day or kara is just in love and likes lena admiring her art), when she visits lena’s place for the first time they’re all up on Lena’s apartment’s walls, in her bedroom, everywhere..can someone put this into a love story?"





	A work of art

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://supercorpppp.tumblr.com/post/170491311733/i-need-a-supercorp-fanfic-where-kara-paints-a-lot) on tumblr.

Kara loves Lena in her apartment.

The light she brings, the joy, the laughter, the feeling of warmth and of home. She loves the way Lena touches her more freely, a hand on her arm, a nudge to the shoulder or a lingering hug at the end of their night that promises they’ll see each other soon.

She loves the nights they hang out with the Superfriends, her friends having accepted Lena into their family long ago. She loves the teasing, the games, the food and the feeling that she’s not so alone on a planet she isn’t from.

What she loves more though is when it’s just the two of them. When Lena is that little bit more relaxed, laughs that little bit easier and when she gives Kara that smile that she’s noticed is only ever for her.

It’s just the two of them now, in the middle of their Wednesday night movie night that somewhere along the line, became tradition. Lena is pressed against her side, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, a blanket over them and popcorn in between.

Kara’s barely even paying attention to the movie at this point though, too distracted by Lena to know why exactly she’s laughing, she only knows she wants to hear it again.

“What’s that?” Lena asks later that evening, as she’s getting ready to leave. It takes Kara a moment to realise that Lena has spoken, too busy thinking about the fact the Lena is about to go.

Kara’s least favourite part of any time they spend together it when they have to part at the end.

“What?”

She follows Lena’s eye line and, oh, she wasn’t meant to see that.

“Is it new? Where did you get it? It looks really good.”

Kara frowns. Lena thinks she bought it?

Lena looks back at Kara, a questioning look on her face and the look reminds Kara that she hasn’t actually answered any of Lena’s questions. “Oh no, that’s mine.” She pauses, wonders if she should tell the truth behind that particular piece. “I couldn’t sleep last night so I painted instead.”

Lena’s eyes widen. “You did that?”

Kara nods and Lena’s eyes go back to the painting.

“You painted that?” she asks again and Kara would laugh, Lena never asks the same thing twice, except she has this expression on her face that Kara would describe as nothing short of awe.

“Yes.”

Kara watches as Lena looks between her and the painting a few more times before her eyes finally land back on the painting.

“May I?” Lena’s hand hovers in question over the canvas and Kara nods again so Lena picks it up. Her fingers skim lightly over the surface and Kara can see her taking in every detail of it, from the National City skyline, that’s the same as the view from her window, to the red tinted sky, a part of Kara’s home. “You really painted this?”

Lena seems stunned by that fact and Kara’s not really sure why.

“Yeah,” Kara says, pointing to her name scribbled at the bottom of the painting. “It’s mine.”

“It’s beautiful,” says Lena, eyes skimming over the painting again before they fall back on Kara. “I didn’t know you could paint.”

Kara blushes under the compliment.

“You can have it if you want.” The words tumble from Kara’s lips before she can really think about it.

Lena looks surprised. “Oh, no, I couldn’t…”

But she also looks maybe like she just might want to say yes.

“It’ll only gather dust in my cupboard here,” Kara insists. If Lena likes it as much as she appears to then she should have it, Kara would do anything to make her happy. “If you want it, it’s yours.”

She hesitates. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

Lena smiles. “Thank you.”

Kara wants to wrap herself in the warm feeling from Lena’s smile and never let go.

When Lena leaves not long later, painting in hand, she presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek in thanks and hours later, Kara can still feel exactly where Lena had pressed her lips in a lingering kiss.

Kara would paint a thousand more paintings just for one more kiss from Lena.

xxx

It’s a couple of days later when Kara turns up at Lena’s office with lunch, another tradition born from the two of them wanting to spend time together.

Kara’s halfway through her greeting when she sees the new addition to Lena’s office.

“Is that okay?” Lena’s question catches her attention and she turns to find her looking nervous. “Is it okay that I put your painting up here? I should’ve asked, I’m sorry.”

Kara looks back to the painting, then back to Lena only to turn once again to the painting in wonder.

Lena put it up in her office?

Her painting?

Lena put her painting up in her office, for everyone to see?

She hadn’t given much thought to what Lena would actually do with it once she’d given it to her. She’d figured she’d just taken it home with her, maybe put it up on a wall there if her interest in it had been genuine and if not, it was sitting in some cupboard gathering dust at Lena’s instead. Not for one moment did she think Lena would put it up at her office where everyone would see it.

“Kara?”

She turns back to Lena. “That’s mine?”

“It is.” She still looks nervous. “Should I take it down?”

“No!” Kara says too quickly and much too loudly. “No,” she tries again and her cheeks go red but a smile slips onto her face. “I like that you put it up here.”

“You do?”

Kara nods.

“Good.” Lena smiles hesitantly. “I…” Lena pauses so Kara steps forward and takes Lena’s hand, gives it a squeeze to reassure her she can tell her anything. “I like looking up when I’m working and seeing it there, it reminds me of you.”

Kara can hear Lena’s heart beating rapidly in her chest as her own speeds up to almost match Lena’s.

_It reminds me of you._

Kara smiles as she gives her hand another reassuring squeeze and when Lena sends her one of those soft smiles again, Kara feels herself falling just that little bit harder for her best friend.

xxx

After that, Kara starts leaving all her paintings lying around in the hopes that Lena will spot them.

And she does, every single time.

She’s always hesitant when Kara offers the painting but she gives in and leaves with a soft thank you and a kiss to Kara’s cheek.

That’s something else that’s new, the kisses.

Always on the cheek.

But now they happen when they greet each other as well as when they depart.

Sometimes, when Kara is feeling extra brave, she presses her own kiss to Lena’s cheek instead, the skin always so soft under her lips.

The paintings are different every time too. Sometimes they’re done when Kara can’t sleep, reminders of home. Sometimes they’re of things she’s seen through the day or memories from her past on earth.

And sometimes she paints things just for Lena.

There are some paintings she keeps hidden though, ones that are too personal, show too much of her feelings. One day she may gain the courage to show them to Lena, to let her best friend know how she truly feels about her.

But not yet.

Each time Lena finds one, she asks for the story behind them too, about the lake she used to go to when she and Alex were kids or the dog she’d seen in the park.

There’s the night that Lena asks about the red sky and a skyline that’s much different from the first painting and Lena stays with her into the early hours of the morning as Kara tells her story after story of Krypton.

“What’s this one?” Lena asks one night a few months later, no longer hesitant about Kara’s paintings as she walks over and picks up the latest one she’s spotted.

Kara’s eyes widen as she sees the painting in question.

_Shoot, she thought she’d put that one away._

“It’s nothing,” Kara quickly says, not ready to explain that particular painting just yet. “It’s umm…I was experimenting with colours.”

The words come out as more of a question than the statement she’d been hoping for and her cheeks heat up.

Evidently Lena notices it too.

“I sense a story behind this.” Lena’s voice drops. “Do tell.”

Kara hadn’t known a voice could be so attractive but the first time she’d heard Lena speak, she’d finally understood what people were talking about. There’s a hint of an accent in her words which Kara now knows is from her teenage years at a boarding school in Ireland.

Her voice is even more attractive now, the mix of the low tone and the smirk accompanying it turning Kara’s insides to mush.

Kara hesitates, partly because she’s stuck on just how darn sexy Lena had just sounded but partly because the answer to her question reveals a bit too much about her feelings for her.

Lena must hear the hesitation too as her voice softens, her eyes going from amused to caring in an instant. “Sorry for teasing, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Kara’s eyes drop to the painting in Lena’s hands, the mix of green colours spread out over the canvas. She looks back up at Lena, into the eyes that had inspired this particular painting.

Kara had tried to capture the colour of Lena’s eyes but looking at them now she knows she’s failed.

She’s pretty sure nothing can capture the true colour of Lena’s eyes.

Or colours, is probably more accurate.

Her eyes seem to change, always seeming slightly different when Kara looks at them.

Lena’s eyes always seem lighter when she’s happy, when amusement is clear in them, when she’s smiling and when she’s laughing.

When she’s sad, they get darker, the depth clear in them and Kara can see the weight she usually hides behind her CEO persona.

Then there’s Lena when she’s all soft around the edges, when it’s just the two of them and her eyes are clear of worry and the most beautiful green Kara has ever seen.

Lena’s eyes give away all her emotions, if you just know where to look.

Right now, Kara can see the care, the softness, the love, shining through in Lena’s eyes and it’s for that reason she decides to tell the truth.

She’s hidden her true feelings for her friend longer than she should’ve anyway, longer than she thought possible with the way Alex and Maggie (and the rest of her friends really) go on about how obvious she is about her feelings for Lena.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, the city was too loud so I decided to paint.” She pauses but Lena’s still giving her that gentle look and Kara finds herself powerless not to admit the truth. “And I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

The intake of breath from her tells Kara that Lena understands the meaning behind the words.

_I couldn’t stop thinking about you._

That’s not something you say to someone who is just a friend, even if that person is your best friend.

The words hold a lot more than Kara has ever admitted before.

“I don’t…” Lena trails off, eyes falling back to the painting.

“I was trying to paint your eyes but I couldn’t quite get the colouring right. I’ve never seen eyes as beautiful as yours. They change colour, did you know that?”

Eyes snap back to hers and Kara can see the emotions flicker through them.

Hope.

Fear.

Wonder.

_Love._

“Kara?” She’s breathless.

“Is that okay that I…?” Kara pauses. She sees all of that in Lena’s eyes but she can’t tell what she’s thinking. She laughs nervously, trying to push the anxiety in her stomach away. “That’s weird isn’t it? It’s weird to try and figure out exactly what colour your best friend’s eyes are. Sorry I just-“

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s ok?”

“Oh.” Kara’s halts at the interruption and her smile turns radiant. “Please.”

Kara can feel the relief wash over Lena as it washes over her too. She takes the painting from Lena’s hand and places it against the wall before she steps back into Lena’s space. Closer this time though, close enough that she can feel Lena’s breath against her face.

“I lay awake at night sometimes too, you know,” Lena says, threading her fingers through Kara’s between them. “Just thinking about you.”

Kara leans forward, hovering an inch from Lena, just enjoy the closeness. They’ve always had that element to their relationship, touch. But this is different, more intimate and Kara’s going to savour every intimate moment with Lena.

Lena is the one who finally leans forward and presses their lips together and Kara’s world explodes into colour at the touch.

xxx

It’s their third date and Kara’s trying not to bounce too much as she waits for Lena to answer the door.

They’re having dinner at her apartment tonight, and Lena’s going to cook for her.

They haven’t spent much time in the past in Lena’s apartment, Lena having admitted that she likes spending time at Kara’s, her apartment feeling more like home than Lena’s own home.

But Lena had invited her over for dinner for their third date and of course Kara had eagerly accepted. She must admit she’s excited to see Lena’s apartment, she’s only been here a handful of times in the past. She’s excited about the food too, knows that Lena is a good cook from the time they’ve made dinner at Kara’s together.

But what Kara is most excited about is spending the evening with Lena.

“Hi,” Lena smiles shyly as she opens the door and Kara can’t help but lean forward and kiss her.

Lena responds instantly as Kara feels hands on her hips pulling her flush against Lena’s body and a quick hello kiss turns to more as Lena pulls her forwards into her apartment.

“Hi,” Kara says softly when they break apart, their twin smiles making it too hard to kiss properly anymore.

Lena takes a step back, letting Kara fully into the apartment so she can close the door behind her.

Her cheeks are flush, her dress stunning, and Kara is finding it very hard not to just kiss her again.

“How was your day?” Lena asks as Kara follows her further into the apartment but any response Kara may have had vanishes as she takes in Lena’s apartment.

Or more importantly, what’s on the walls of Lena’s apartment.

Her paintings.

Kara hadn’t even been sure what Lena had been doing with the paintings besides the two that she’d seen on the walls at L-Corp.

(Kara had painted the L-Corp logo for Lena one day and Lena had grinned when she saw it. The next day, Kara had turned up at L-Corp to find the painting had been added to Lena’s office wall).

But the rest of them, for all Kara knew, they were in the back of a wardrobe somewhere in Lena’s apartment or she’d gotten rid of them altogether. She hadn’t thought all of them would be on display on Lena’s walls like this.

But here she can see them all, or most of them anyway.

“I forgot you hadn’t seen them yet.”

Lena’s voice breaks Kara from her thoughts.

Kara turns back to Lena. “They’re all here?”

Lena nods. “All but the two at L-Corp. There are a couple down the hallway and one in my bedroom.”

Kara raises an eyebrow playfully. “One in your bedroom?”

Lena laughs. “Yes, my favourite one.”

“And which one would that be?”

“The most recent one.”

“You have that green mess up on your walls too?”

Lena had insisted on taking that painting home that night too, leaving Kara with a different sort of kiss than her usual cheek kiss when she eventually left her apartment.

“It’s not a green mess, I love it.”

“Really?”

“It got us here, didn’t it? How could I not love something that brought us to this?”

Kara smiles, that’s a good point. She’s really glad that she’d forgotten to put that painting away that day or else who knows how long it would’ve taken in their relationship to realise they both had feelings for the other.

“You really liked them enough to put them all up though?”

Lena shakes her head. “I don’t just like them, I love them.” She steps forward so she’s facing Kara and takes her hands between them. “They’re all beautiful. And they made this place feel less like an apartment and more like a home.”

_My home is wherever you are_ , Kara thinks and the thought startles her.

She thought she’d lost the hope of ever having a home again after the death of her planet.

But here, with this wonderful woman with her, she feels like she may have found the place in the universe where she finally belongs.

“You’re paintings reminded me that when I was alone in my apartment, that I wasn’t truly alone. That you were always out there somewhere, that I’d always have you and I wasn’t alone anymore.”

Kara uses their joined hands to pull Lena closer so she can press their foreheads together.

“I love you. Forever.” Kara whispers into the space between them. The words are new but the feelings behind them aren’t. Kara can’t pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Lena, it feels like it’s always been there, growing between them as they’d become closer.

But it’s there and it’s so strong and this is only their third date but she wants Lena to know how she feels anyway.

“I love you too,” Lena replies and even if Kara had suspected that already, it’s still another thing entirely to hear those words said out loud.

Lena tilts her head so her lips brush gently over Kara’s. “Forever.”

xxx

The paintings continue to fill Lena’s apartment. And then they move in together and the paintings fill their apartment instead.

_Their home._

And then a few years later, it’s not just Kara’s paintings adorning the walls anymore, but their daughter’s ones as well.

Their home is full of so much warmth and colour and love and Kara couldn’t wish for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this, thanks for reading.


End file.
